


27. Inebriated Sex

by Jensee, Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends in love, Drunk Jack Wright, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, slight dubious consent if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Jensee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Nothing will ever stop Jack from wanting Sammy, not even a bit too much alcohol.





	27. Inebriated Sex

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify the tags: Jack is drunk and wants to have sex. Sammy doesn't want to take advantage but his resolves breaks when Jack insists. The subtexts is that they didn't talk about it but Jack is completely fine and is the one initiating everything, and Sammy is fine as well.  
If you think this is missing a tag, please tell me
> 
> and Enjoy o/ <3

Jack is half-asleep when they finally get home, and Sammy is in much the same state as he opens their front door. The party was fun, sure, and it has been nice, spending some time outside of their bubble, but Jack is warm at his back and he’s eager to find his way to their bed.

“I love you,” mumbles his boyfriend, his breath hot in his ear, and Sammy reaches up to brush his face.

“Love you too. Come on.”

They stumble through the door, and Jack kicks it closed before turning Sammy around, hugging him close to his chest.

“I love you so much,” he mumbles, rubbing his badly shaven chin down Sammy’s face like a prickly cat, “You’re the best, and you're cute and handsome and…”

He seems to lose his thought halfway through his sentence.

“Alright, and you, sir, are very drunk. C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

Jack groans and tries to turn to kiss him but he’s a bit imprecise and he only half lands against his mouth, licking the seam of his lips sloppily.

“Umm, I wanna suck you off.”

It takes a bit for Sammy to catch up, tired as he is.

“What? No.... We’re not having sex when you’re drunk.”

He tries to drag Jack towards their bedroom but his boyfriend seems to have another idea and Sammy is sadly not the jock in this relationship.

“Why not…? You look so _ pretty _ when you come.” Sammy can feel himself blush. This is definitely _ not _ a conversation they’ve had before, and he hopes Jack hasn’t been drunk enough to babble to everyone at the party about their sex life, or really any of their relationship. “You make that face and you say my name like _ Jack _…”

“_Oh my god _ , I do _ not _sound like that.”

Jack makes a humming sound. To humor Sammy or make fun of him, it’s impossible to say.

“It sounds so fucking sexy, though…” he murmurs, and his hands starts to explore Sammy’s body gently.

“_Okay! _” Sammy swats the hand that is well on its way to palm his crotch. “You’re drunk and we’re not having sex!”

He manages to get them into their room without much more resistance from Jack’s part, and sits his boyfriend on the bed to start to get undressed.

“I’m not _ that _ drunk,” Jack mumbles as he painstakingly unbuttons his shirt.

“You’re pretty drunk babe.”

Sammy helps Jack get out of his clothes after he’s down to his boxers himself. His boyfriend lets himself be led into the bed without much resistance… only to climb on top of him. Jack manages to kiss him properly this time. He tastes a bit like himself, and a lot of beer, but Sammy has to admit it’s nice, and he would lie if he said there was ever point where Jack’s body pinning him down on a bed has left him completely unaffected.

“Do you really not want to?” Jack asks against his lips, rolling his hips down and making Sammy groan.

“It has nothing to do with that. You’re drunk. I’m not about to take advantage of that.”

“You’re not taking advantage. I love you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how consent works babe.”

“Ummm…” Jack is back at his neck and Sammy might have to wear scarves for the next week with the bear burns he’s going to have after this. “I’m not that drunk.” Jack says again.

“You nearly fell twice trying to get out of the car.” retorts Sammy, but it’s hard to resist passing a hand in Jack’s hair, and he can’t really pretend he’s resisting Jack mouthing at his skin and taking a gentle hold of his hips.

“C’mon, Sammy, _ please _ .” Jack pleads as he gets a finger in the elastic of his boxer, and Sammy can’t quite keep himself from bucking up into his hand when it brushes his hardening cock. “Pretty pretty please?” He has a cocky smile, like he knows _ exactly _what he’s doing to Sammy’s resolve.

“_Oh my god fine _.”

He pulls Jack back up to kiss him properly, and moans into his boyfriend’s mouth when Jack takes his permission to curl his hand around his dick.

“You better not hate me in the morning for this.” He says when their lips part.

“Now _ you _ sound drunk.” Jack giggles and starts pumping him again. His hand is hot and dry, and Sammy feels himself rapidly get rock hard.

“Use lube at least you doofus,” he complains, trying to grab the tube in their drawer. Jack has pushed the comforter aside and is keeping him pinned while he looks at Sammy’s uncovered dick like someone might a painting.

“Sammy, you’re so _ pretty, _ did I ever tell you how pretty you look?” he mumbles, and Sammy considers choking himself with a pillow to escape the embarrassment.

“Come on, Jack, just let me get the lube.” he tries to say, but Jack seems oblivious once again, and instead scouts down Sammy’s legs to take him into his mouth.

“_Oh my god _.”

Jack is usually pretty good at blowjobs. Sammy knows that before him, he’d only been with a couple of guys (if in a more official manner than Sammy, who only ever had quick trysts with other boys wishing to stay just as anonymous as he did) but they’d both taken the time to experiment and… _practice_, and for reasons that had remained a mystery to Sammy until today, Jack had been particularly insistent on giving him head over and over again (not that he's complaining). But alcohol makes him sloppier than he tends to be, and his mouth is slack around Sammy while he try to lick him like a lollipop. To be fair, it still feels pretty good, and Sammy is grateful for the weight Jack is putting down on his hips so he can’t buck up too hard into his mouth.

Jack tries to take it further by sinking into Sammy’s cock, but as soon as it hits the back of his mouth he starts to gag and there is a instant in which Sammy really worries his boyfriend is going to throw up on his dick.

As soon as he stops coughing, Sammy catches Jack before he tries to deepthroat him again and pulls him back up.

“Just use your hands, okay?”

Jack whines.

“But I wanted you to come in my mouth.”

Sammy groans at that. Alcohol really does lower inhibitions, doesn’t it? He cuts the argument short by pushing Jake’s hips against his and trying to get Jack’s dick free as well.

Jack growls and bats Sammy’s hands away to take them both into hand.

“_I_ want to make you come,” he says, the words only slurred a bit.

“So you s- said.”

It feels good, better than it has any right to, when Jack is drunk and Sammy is tired out of his mind, but then again he can’t remember a time where he hasn’t felt good with Jack. It’s a trial to keep his eyes open, and Sammy doesn’t resist for long, griping Jack’s arms and groaning quietly. Jack whispers something he can’t quite hear and quickens his pace again until Sammy is coming undone in his hand.

“Fuck,” he hears Jack says when he opens his eyes “fucking beautiful,” and Sammy is too floaty still to feel embarrassment at the words and at the way Jack is looking at him - like he can’t quite believe what he's seeing.

Then Jack closes his eyes and bury his face into Sammy’s neck as he ruts into his own hand. He can feel Jack's hand brushing his overheated skin with every movements and teeth clamping down on his neck when a sound rips through Jack’s throat and another spray of come is spilled on Sammy’s stomach.

“Hnn… gross,” he mutters when Jack flops down on top him, spreading the come between them.

Sammy forces himself to stay awake long enough that he can push Jack to the side and summarily mop the come with both their boxers before throwing them out of the bed to be tomorrow’s problem.

“You’re gonna have one hell of a headache in the morning,” he murmurs to Jack when his boyfriend settles back against him.

The only response he gets is a snore, and he closes his eyes smiling.


End file.
